leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trundle/Strategy
Skill usage * allows to jungle effectively as well as keep a sustained presence in lane. Decompose has a range of 1000 and allows Trundle to heal from enemy minion waves as they die even if you can't last-hit them. * resets the attack timer. Learn to bite right after you attack for a double hit. Remember that it also has a slight range and can be used to lunge towards an enemy. * is good for lowering the physical damage of enemies; try to focus it on enemy physical damage dealers. When facing multiple melee enemies you may want to bite each one every 8 seconds to keep the AD debuff active. ** It can also be used to pop the opposing tank's before using your . * excels at fighting within his zone. Try to draw enemies onto it. ** gives you move speed so you can drop it out in front to help chase fleeing enemies or speed your escape. ** Since has a wide radius and fairly short cooldown, you can use the move speed it grants to move quickly from pack to pack in the jungle by dropping it in the proper location. ** Spamming will allow you to reach your destination much faster. * Early game, Trundle can outdamage DPS heroes in terms of attack damage. * If you are having trouble escaping or chasing champions, can allow to flee or chase very well. * may not be big enough to block off a lane or a passage in the jungle, but if used effectively, a can make other champions have to walk around it in order to get to you, this can give time to escape or to chase. * can be used defensively or offensively near towers. Defensively place the pillar slightly away from your tower when it is being attacked. The enemy will have to brave the slow, a Trundle bite, and possible tower shot (if they retaliate), just to hit your tower. Offensively place the pillar next to their tower when attacking it and they will have trouble chasing you away without being slowed. * has a large sight radius and is very effective to check the brush and slow any potential sneaky gankers. * A good tactic to keep people on is to plant a on the escaping champion which will then push them backwards if placed correctly, allowing to get in range to attack. * should always be used when attacking a tower for the attack speed increase. Place it so that most of the contaminated area is behind you so that you can run away from any champ (reduced CC also) or tower shot. * Use to soften a powerful enemy tank or to create a target for your team to focus fire. * Trundle's ultimate enables him to effectively become a tanky DPS even without building tank items. This combined with inherent CC reduction makes for a DPS champion that is difficult to disable. * can also be used on minions. With decent items, you can solo . In 3v3 you can solo at 6 with or (if you are farmed) . Agony has a short cooldown so take advantage of that fact. * It should be noted however that is very much reliant on specific jungling runes in order to support that style of play. Jungle should only be taken if conditions are favorable. * Trundle is able to solo Dragon at level 6 with a and a few health potions. Care must be taken, as Contaminate is favorable to help kill Dragon but may also alert enemies to your presence Build usage * Trundle uses a lot of mana to keep up with his so a works especially well on him. ** Jungling Trundle can maintain a full mana pool if he can keep his buff. * works especially well with and as it will both activate and consume the proc to deal increased damage. This can allow Trundle to last hit minions more effectively and take down targets easily. * Tenacity items combined with greatly decreases CC effectiveness on Trundle. * To supplement this role, will enhance survivability to help Trundle shrug off damage caused by CC. * A is useful for Trundle as it keeps the enemy on the AoE of . * Getting an is great for Trundle due to Trundle's massive health stats. * Building Trundle as a tank with , and will give him high damage and general tankiness. Recommended Items Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImDVrSscUqA Category:Champion strategies